


Love Crisis

by Diamondwraithsong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Cum Eating, Deuce centric, Deuce needs to stop being precious and helpful, Eventual gangbang, Every chapter has an orgasm!, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Examination, Oral Sex, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Smut with weak plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaguely fuck-or-die, careful lovers, porn with feeling, slight angst, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondwraithsong/pseuds/Diamondwraithsong
Summary: Masked Deuce just wanted a quiet day to get some paperwork done. His plans quickly dissolve when he volunteers to help Marco and ends up in a sticky situation. Though shy, his defenses quickly fall when the only medical treatment for him turns out to be a string of sexual encounters with a variety of people. Through this potential hardship, he find what he's been missing in his life and it just took him getting gangbanged to find it.
Relationships: Eventual Marco/Ace/Deuce/Thatch, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Masked Deuce/Thatch, Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a very loose plot to this story.  
> Literally every chapter is Deuce getting his ass fucked by one or more partners.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> If you do not know who Masked Deuce is, he's a pirate from Ace's Spade pirates.
> 
> \--  
> I will upload as I write more porn

The day was surprisingly calm, quiet. Usually, finding peace while doing paperwork was just about impossible. Deuce had grown used to the fact that one person or another was going to be screaming bloody murder at any given second. It was usually as a direct result of one of Ace’s pranks or Haruta running around stealing everyone’s personal belongings. 

Deuce didn’t question the silence. He just rushed to get paperwork finished as quickly as possible. Marco needed these reports yesterday but everything had gone to hell when some idiot Marine captain had tried to attack the Whitebeard crew. Deuce’s poor paperwork had been smacked out of his hands and then flew overboard. The young doctor had to rewrite them all so he could turn them in.

“Still working?” A calm voice asked from behind him. He felt fingers move to play with his hair. They were gentle and meandering, as if trying to pick something out of his long hair. As they drifted to the back of his neck, a pleasing jolt sparked down his spine and he bit his tongue to keep from gasping.

“I wanted to get this done before anything happens to this batch.” Deuce urged, looking up at Marco. The commander just nodded in acknowledgment. It was then that Deuce noticed the cup in Marco’s hand. “Tea?”

“Yes.” Marco looked down questioningly at the pale lavender liquid. Steam pleasantly flowed from the top of the cup. The air was filled with a sweet aroma. “A new variety from the nearby island.”

“I never took you for enjoying sweet teas.”

“I don’t. But I don’t like Thatch keeping new supplies in the kitchen without me checking if they are safe first.” Still, the overtly sweet smell of the drink was causing the blond to wrinkle his nose in distaste. 

“I’ll drink it!” Deuce suddenly offered. He smiled up at the commander and reached out his hand for the cup.

“It could be poisonous for all we know.”

“Well, you’ll be here watching me. If I have a bad reaction, you’ll be right here.”

Marco frowned at the offer but still considered it for a long moment. He supposed that there was indeed a logic to the younger man’s suggestion. “Alright. I suppose there isn’t much harm to doing things that way. The natives of the island did say ‘the tea is a pleasure’.”

Deuce smiled as the cup was gently placed into his hand. He was careful with the hot porcelain as he grabbed the handle. He gave the liquid a sniff before eyeing it suspiciously. It seemed safe enough to drink.

Marco pulled up a chair and sat beside Deuce’s desk. He reached across the pile of vaguely full journals, grabbing one of Deuce’s neglected notepads. He scribbled at the top that he and Deuce were conducting experiments on the new tea.

A voice in the back of Deuce’s head told him that drinking an unknown substance from a new source was a very stupid idea. But, what was the worst that could happen? The best doctor on the crew was right beside him. 

Deuce pressed the rim of the cup to his lips and slowly sipped the tea. His expression lit up as the taste filled his senses. It truly was a pleasure to drink. It was sweet and soothing as it flowed over his tongue. The flavor was rich but not to the intensity that would make the drinker cringe. He started to drink down the rest, surprising both himself and Marco.

“This tea is delicious, Marco!” He exclaimed. He put the cup down on the table but still nestled between his hands. “The people who gave it to Thatch weren’t kidding. Total pleasure!”

Marco paused and scrutinized Deuce for a moment. The younger man seemed different compared to normal. He appeared perkier and more openly expressive about that perkiness. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I feel great!”

“Hmm.” The phoenix picked up his pen and started to scratch out a few quick notes. Whatever this tea was, it must be a stimulant of some kind. He would have to monitor the younger doctor for side effects. 

“Sure is warm today.”

Marco paused and looked up from his notes, eyeing Deuce questioningly. His gaze drifted down to his companion’s hands, watching strong fingers fidgeting and tapping the cup in Deuce’s hands. He could feel the vibration of Deuce’s knee repeatedly bouncing against the underside of the desk.

“We are anchored on the border of a winter island, Deuce.” Marco squinted suspiciously at the younger doctor. It was quite a cold day. Even he could feel it through his normally high core temperature. He was concerned about why the younger man was feeling warm at this time. But a fever may be a side effect of the tea and that in itself was concerning. He would have to monitor the younger man.

Reaching out, he pressed his hand to Deuce’s forehead. His jaw set in unease. Usually, his crew members’ skin was much cooler than his own. But Deuce’s was far above normal. He could already see a slight sheen to the other man’s skin as his cheeks tinted red. 

Marco tried to pull his hand away but froze. His eyebrows raised slightly in interest as he suddenly felt Deuce’s lips against his wrist. The young man’s eyes were closed and his head was tilted back. The tip of his nose rubbed against the side of Marco’s hand as his hot lips kept dragging kisses over the commander’s wrist.

Deuce seemed to be lost in the sensation of doing the act. Marco was at a loss for words and couldn’t seem to pull his hand away. A strange fluttering formed in the phoenix’s chest as he watched his companion, just soaking in the moment. Small sparks of feelings long smothered were started to flicker once more. Longing made his heart ache.

“Deuce?” He forced himself to speak.

“Huh? Yeah?” The young doctor murmured before opening his eyes. His vision filled with the sight of Marco’s hand. He could feel Marco’s skin against his mouth and the sensation made him jolt back. His eyes grew wide as he looked over at his commander, horrified.

“M-Marco, I’m so sorry!” Deuce’s heart slammed against his breastbone. He pressed himself against the back of his chair, the furthest away from the blond as possible without getting up. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he struggled to force words out. It took a moment before his brain resumed functioning. “I… I don’t know what came over me!”

Marco watched Deuce’s gaze drop. The younger man’s face grew redder as he refused to meet the blond’s eyes. He squinted in contemplation as he took in his companion’s full image, suspicion filling him. “Deuce, stop me if you grow uncomfortable.”

With that, he reached out his non-dominant hand to touch Deuce’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. He hummed in interest as he watched Deuce’s eyes slip closed before he needily rubbed his face into the palm of Marco’s hand. Marco quickly made a note onto his notepad and pulled his hand away, resulting in Deuce whining unhappily.

“Hmmm… I think I understand now.” He reached over and took the cup away from Deuce’s hands. He took a sip and let the tea sit on his tongue for a moment. His nose wrinkled at the sicky sweet taste but forced himself to focus on how it made him feel. A vaguely annoyed sigh escaped him as he activated his flames to burn the tea’s effect out of his system. “An aphrodisiac. I should have known. Stronger than most chemically made ones it would seem.”

As Marco started to write a small summary of the tea onto the notepad, Deuce started to squirm in his chair. His hands fisted and he whimpered, unsettled. His skin was hot, sweat starting to form, as a familiar ache started to pull in his lower belly. He gritted his teeth as he felt a growing heat swell between his legs. Given Marco’s discovery, the erection was not a surprise to Deuce. Though it did have him regretting his choices as the new drive for sex started to intensify. But what was actually causing him to panic was the strange wet heat that he was feeling between his legs down lower than his erection.

“Marco.” He whimpered. His pulse started to quicken as he reached out and grabbed his commander’s wrist. Startled, Marco looked up and Deuce squeezed the blond’s wrist. The younger doctor’s voice was frantic as he struggled to convey what he was experiencing. “Marco, I think I’m having a bad reaction. I think my anus is bleeding.”

Marco frowned, immediately becoming more clinical. He nodded and stood, heading over to his desk. He pulled out a pair of exam gloves, slipping them on. “Get undressed and lay down on one of the exam tables. I’ll check it out.”

Deuce swallowed tightly as he shakily stood. He nodded and made his way towards the exam area. He picked the first bed with a privacy curtain and started to undress. His breathing was unsteady as his mind started to go through every medical reason he could remember that caused bleeding from the anus. His stomach twisted as his mind clung to the most potentially dangerous medical facts. His mind was such a blur that he didn’t even think to check for blood on his clothes. He simply folded them and laid down on the table. He flushed softly and bent his legs at the knees before he spread them to allow Marco easy access for the exam.

Marco walked over, hands covered in sterile gloves. He was more than a little confused when he walked over to his patient. Something familiar and longing stirred inside of him at the sight of Deuce aroused and naked on the table. He sighed, frustrated with himself and forced the feelings down. He gently spread Deuce’s legs and was surprised to not see any blood on the sheets or on Deuce’s skin. All he saw was a sheen of clear liquid on Deuce’s inner thighs. Believing that it was excessive sweating from the increased temperature, he reached between his subordinate’s legs. He gently touched Deuce’s dusky rim only to pause as a long moan rumbled in Deuce’s throat. Marco shifted his weight, trying to ignore the noise and focus on the task at hand.

As he was checking for damage or blood, a slick substance on Deuce’s rim caused his gloved fingers to slip. Startled, he pulled his hand back out of curiosity. He lifted his hand to look at his fingers, that clear substance was all over them. Terribly confused, he rubbed his fingers together. Whatever it was, it was much more slick than any known bodily fluid. In actuality, it had a consistency closer to that of manufactured lubricants. 

This was starting to make a very confusing kind of sense. He had a hypothesis and the very concept was one that he was having a hard time swallowing. Still, ever one to take in as much knowledge of anatomy as possible, he moved to find answers. His hand returned to the area between Deuce’s legs and carefully stroked over his entrance. Copious amounts of the mysterious liquid coated his gloves and he found himself squirming a bit from the filthy sounds that Deuce expressed at the touch.

“Deuce, I’m going to check something. Tell me if it starts to hurt.” Marco said flatly. He was trying to stay clinical about this entire situation despite the very real fact that his pants were starting to feel a little tight with each passing second. This day was getting more ridiculous by the second.

Deuce had to admit that Marco’s words actually kind of scared him. How bad was he that this was going to hurt?! How bad could it be? Those previous touches had felt so amazing. Each touch has sent sparks up his spine as his mind blanked for a solid thirty seconds. His cock was hard and dripping all over his belly and he honestly didn’t give a fuck anymore. He really just wanted this medical exam to be over so that he could scurry off to his room and jerk off in secret to his picture of his commander talking to Ace.

A strangled sobbing gasp suddenly wrung itself from Deuce’s throat as he felt his ass slowly stretch around a sudden intrusion. He moaned, fingers fisting in the sheets as his hips jerked up before pressing back on that on the wonderfully penetrating finger. His eyes rolled back as he started to pant, each breath causing his whole frame to quake. His cock jerked as he sobbed. “O-oh! F-fuck me, Commander!”

Marco froze as soon as those words left the other man’s lips. His eyebrows quirked as he blinked a few times. He had heard a lot of things shouted at him during medical exams. They were usually along the lines of “fuck you, Marco!” but never had the words “fuck me, commander” had ever come up. This brought up a multitude of ethical questions that Marco wasn’t quite sure how to answer. He knew that everything sexual about this situation was caused by the herbal compound of the tea but it was affecting him in ways that he didn’t appreciate. The last thing that he needed was to cross the line with a subordinate.

He closed his eyes for a moment before forcing himself to continue on with his exam. The fact that his finger had been able to penetrate Deuce’s anus without the aid of man-made lubrication meant that his hypothesis was correct and that Deuce was indeed starting to produce whatever this slicking substance was. But how? That was the true question he had to answer here. 

Trying desperately to ignore the filthy sound escaping Deuce’s mouth, Marco tried to keep working. He had to force his eyes closed when he found that they kept drifting to the younger man’s twitching erection. Filled with guilt over inspecting his subordinate in a sexual fashion, he clenched his eyes shut. He turned all of his focus to his finger and what he was feeling inside of his patient. Concern and confusion started to feel him when he felt something that felt like a group of glands inside the tight passage. The buildup of slick was in that area and logic told him that the glands were actually producing the lubricant. But he swore that he hadn’t felt them the last time that he had given Deuce a proper prostate exam.

He carefully touched over the glands, inspecting them as best he could by touch. He moved his finger too much and pressed down a bit too hard. He jolted, eyes snapping open and looking over as Deuce suddenly cried out and arched up. The young doctor jerked, reaching orgasm, and cumming all over himself as his commander watched in shock. Marco found himself unable to move, just awkwardly standing there as his patient collapsed on the bed and murmured happily.

“The fuck is happening in here?!” An annoying familiar voice called out with deep concern. Thatch hurried around the privacy curtain to check on his crewmates and stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened a bit at the sight of a very naked and cum-coated Deuce laying on the bed. Marco standing with his finger between the younger man’s legs, looked quite incriminating.

A teasing snicker escaped Thatch as his stance relaxed. He crossed his arms and smirked at Marco, shooting him a knowing look. The expression was most unwelcome and caused Marco to frown.

“Don’t be childish, Thatch.” Marco huffed as he carefully started to remove his finger from Deuce’s still quivering entrance. “It is perfectly natural for men to accidentally reach orgasm during a rectal exam.”

“Yeah, sure. How many doctors have used that line before after being caught with a patient painted in cum?” The chef wiggled his eyebrows at the doctor, grinning.

Marco closed his eyes and sighed, trying desperately to ignore him. He shifted his weight as he carefully pulled off the glove. He swallowed thickly, refusing to move out from behind the table. He could feel the full erection in his own pants and really was not in the mood for Thatch to see that. More commentary on his medical practices was the last thing he wanted right now. He threw the gloves in the trash and pulled on new ones, starting to clean Deuce up as the younger doctor murmured blissfully.

“Unless you want to explain a bunch of horny crewmates to Pops, I wouldn’t give anyone else that new tea,” Marco warned. Once Deuce was cleaned of cum and “slick”, Marco pulled a blanket over the younger man.

“Wait.” The sudden topic shift took Thatch off guard. He frowned until he remembered that he had locked the tea away until he was sure it was safe for consumption. “What does this have to do with the tea?”

“It’s an aphrodisiac.” 

“Oh. Oh!” That god awful grin was back. “So that’s what happened here!”

“Nothing happened here,” Marco replied flatly. “This was a standard medical exam.”

“Oh really?” Thatch walked around the bed and pulled Marco away from it, exposing the blond’s lower half.

“And uh, is that standard for medical exams as well?” He snickered, pointing at the very obvious tent in Marco’s pants. “I’ve been missing out.”

Red starting to spread across his cheeks, Marco shook off Thatch. He fixed his sash, shifting it down to hide his erection. “That’s enough. I have work to do. I believe that Deuce has formed special glands used for self-lubrication. I have heard of rare cases but believed them to be hoaxes as they usually need a catalyst in order to grow them. It sounded fake but I was wrong. The tea appears to be a catalyst for them.”

“Self-lubrication?” Thatch hummed and stepped closer. He pressed up against Marco as his hand settled on the phoenix’s hip. He hummed softly, leaning and nibbling Marco’s ear. “That’d sure be handy. You should take that tea so that your tight ass could keep up with your stamina finally.”

“You two’re together?” Deuce’s dazed voice startled both older men and they quickly stepped away from each other. Deuce was leaned up on one arm, looking at them. He frowned, expression sad. He hadn’t meant to ruin their moment.

“Deuce, my apologies.” Marco cleared his throat and straightened up. “I figured you would be out for a while after reaching orgasm.”

“O-oh.” Deuce shifted uneasily, fidgeting with the sheets. His skin felt so hot as his insides quaked and quivered in need. He clenched his eyes shut and slowly sat up, pushing off the blanket. His skin was flushed and his cock still fully erect. He swallowed down the anxiety twisting in his chest as he whimpered, looking at the two older men shyly. 

“C-commanders…?” 

“Yes, Deuce, what is it?” Marco replied, shifting to get comfortable while still trying to appear professional.

“Will you fuck me, please?” The question took both men by surprise. Marco could only blink but a sly smirk pulled at Thatch’s lips.

This was going to be fun!

**~*~Chapter End~*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long.
> 
> The word count got a little crazy. Please don't expect future chapters to be this long.

Somewhere in the back of Deuce’s mind, he couldn’t believe that he had just said that to his superiors. It not only was extremely slutty but also entirely inappropriate. What had he been thinking?! But that really was the question. Why had he asked that? Because his body felt like he had a terrible fever and his cock ached horribly. His guts twinged and twisted as his nethers quaked with need. The soft material of the sheets below him were steadily growing wet with the slicking substance escaping his ass. The sheets clung to his sweaty skin, sliding and rubbing against him with a revolting wet friction.The sensation was disgusting and he felt a little sick if he was being honest. But his anus was twitching, instinctively relaxing to accept the penetration his mind craved.

He shifted in his seat there atop of the exam table. His cheeks were a deep red as he dipped his head. The humiliation was too great. He had just expressed his deepest desire while lost in the heat of an aphrodisiac. How weak could he be? He should have been able to hold off and simply jerk off once they had left. What if it got them in trouble? What would he do then? He didn’t want to be a disappointment to the crew. Yes, he knew that there were other couples to be found on the ships but not between the commanders and their subordinates. Wasn’t that wrong? God, what if he had fucked things up royally with such a thoughtless question? There were other ways to take care of the burning heat he felt in his anus and the ache of his terribly stiff cock. But yet, the very thought of touching himself turned his stomach the slightest bit. He had already asked them to fuck him, didn’t that mean that it was now their choice to allow him to touch himself? He was the subordinate, wasn’t he?

He clenched his eyes shut when his gaze drifted down upon his own cock. His erection stood tall and stiff. The tip was already slick and drenched in his own pre-cum, glistening in the bright lights of the exam area. The glands of the cockhead were so hard they were a deep red and well defined. The cockslit was relaxed and gleamed as the pre dribbled out like a weak fountain. He found himself hating the tea that he had drank. Never before had his body ever reacted in such a filthy way. He just wanted to slap his own cock out of anger. To feel the stinging bite of skin impacting against delicate skin. But the very notion caused his erection to twitch excitedly, throbbing with a deep craving. It was like he was trapped in some vicious, sexual cycle!

“I mean…” Thatch chuckled as he stepped back over to stand beside Marco. He reached out and gently grabbed Marco’s ass, squeezing. “...I don’t see why we can’t help the poor kid out, Marco.”

Marco worked to keep from gasping at the strong grip on his ass. How long had it been since he and Thatch had had the time off to fulfill their desire for each other? The man’s touch was tormenting his already flustered nerve-endings. Need boiled with the heat currently pooling in Marco’s lower belly. How he longed to reach up and grab his lover by the scar, pulling him down into a heated kiss that portrayed their secret passion. But he refrained. The moment was not about his own desires but rather what was beneficial for his loyal subordinate. That in itself raised a series of ethical questions that Marco wasn’t sure how to deal with. He had to make sure that this was really what Deuce wanted. If the influence of the drug was too strong on the young man then having sex with him would cause more harm to the young doctor’s mind in the long run than good and possibly even destroy the deep trust that Deuce held in his superiors.

The blond gently touched Thatch’s arm but pulled away from him. He smiled, moving over to stand beside Deuce’s bed. He reached out, stroking the hair out of the younger man’s face, feeling how sweat made the blue strands stick to their skin. “Deuce, is this what you really want?”

“Of course!” Deuce exclaimed as he pressed his face against Marco’s warm hand, nuzzling at the palm. The younger man’s heart thumped fast. Marco’s skin was so soft and his touch so kind.

“I just…” Marco sighed softly. He suddenly felt very tired, a sensation that he was not fond of. “I need to make sure you’re properly consenting as you are currently under the influence of mind and hormone altering drugs.”

Deuce blinked at him for a moment before realization settled. He bit his lip, worrying the plump flesh between his teeth. This was really just growing increasingly more embarrassing despite the flare of confidence that was beginning to spark in his heart. He knew what his body craved and it could grant him a desire his mind had only ever been able to dream of. He fidgeted with the sheets before smiling at Marco and looked over at Thatch. “Commander, can you pass me that notepad on the desk.”

“You know, Deuce…” Thatch grabbed the notepad and pen, walking it over to Deuce. “You should drop the formalities and start using our names otherwise banging you is gonna get real awkward real fast.”

“O-oh!” Deuce blushed as he took the notepad, hands shaking a bit from the burning need in his body. “I apologize. I hadn’t realized how much of an issue it was. I’ll try.” Deuce took a slow, steadying breath in before he started to write on the notepad. It was a little scrawled but readable. His hand started to shake bad and he whimpered as he got to the end, signing his name. He shifted in his seat, the soaked sheets under his ass felt disgusting! The slick material kept riding up between his cheeks and rubbing against his sensitive anus. The brush of sensation brought tears to his eyes as his hips instinctively canted down but found no friction, only disappointment. He worked to ignore it and handed the note to Marco. 

The phoenix took the note and started to read it aloud to his companions. “I, Deuce, hereby sign this agreement of my own choice. I am consenting to allow all sexual acts done to me as prescribed by Marco the Phoenix, my primary physician.” Marco paused to glare at Deuce incredulously before continuing. “As I, Deuce, am currently under the power of a strong aphrodisiac and cannot make my own decisions moving forward until it passes. I hereby allow Marco to make all decisions regarding my physical, mental, and sexual health until I have recovered. Signed, Deuce.”

“Well now, I guess that settles things!” Thatch laughed. He pulled his hand back before swinging it forward, slapping Marco’s ass and making the blond yelp in surprise. This action earned him a glare from the doctor but that only made the chef grin.

“I suppose it does.” Marco murmured unhappily as he walked away, rubbing the slapped area before hiding the note in his desk for future reference. He looked over at Deuce and frowned. He hated to see him like that but also there was a size issue. They were all very tall and the size of the exam table was minimal. It had not been constructed to hold the weight of three large males “exercising” atop of it. They were going to need to find another place for this to happen if they were going to be doing this for a while. Judging by the properties he had already seen and from what he had heard in the past about similar drugs of such rarity, the effects of this aphrodisiac would not be wearing off for some time. There was a possibility that it might take as many as several days to leave Deuce’s system. All the while, without the comfort and chemical rush of sexual activity, Deuce would be suffering from potentially high fevers and severe body aches unless he received what his body craved.

A long, low groan escaped Marco as he covered his face with his hands. Never in his life did he think he would need to perscribe copious amounts of sex as a means for a crew member to get their health back. How the hell was he supposed to write that into an official report for his medical notes?! What on earth was he going to do?! What if one of the other doctors in his division got a hold of those notes and suddenly discovered everything?! What then?!

“Babe?” Marco jerked as he felt someone touch his arm. He didn’t even register the question that had followed the touch. He pulled his hands away from his face and slowly looked up to see a concerned Thatch standing before him.

“What?” Marco asked as he straightened up.

“I asked if you were alright.” Thatch reaffirmed as he lovingly rubbed Marco’s arm. His touch was light but with an edge of worry as he awaited an answer. Over the years that they had been on the same crew, Thatch had noticed that Marco had two variations of silence. One was where he knew everything about a situation and was torturously waiting for you to figure it out on your own. The other was a type of internal meltdown where he hid things surprisingly well and usually just made it look like he was tired. But Thatch had learned what to look for when a meltdown was imminent and often worked to avert it.

“Oh, yes, I’m fine. Just thinking about paperwork.” Marco smiled and relaxed his shoulders, trying to leave his worries for the future. Taking care of his patient was the primary objective right now.

“Well, paperwork’s for a different time!” Thatch sidestepped to stand beside Marco and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He started to walk the blond back to Deuce, who had covered up in the blankets once more. Thatch gave Marco a pat on the back and grinned. “Alrighty. I say we get to the fun part before you both just combust into a pile of paperwork!”

“We need to find a more relaxing place for this to take place. The exam table isn’t going to hold all of our weight.” Marco cleared his throat, blushing the slightest bit as he thought that sentence over more readily. He could not believe that he and his lover were about to fuck his subordinate. This wasn’t going to become standard policy was it? That would be difficult to explain to new recruits.

“Sounds great!” Thatch smiled brightly. “There’s a small port town a little past the pirate cove. We can find a nice room there and have a romp. What do you two think?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Marco smiled, relaxing as he realized they would not be on the ship during their little sexcapade. Deuce whined cutely, red in the face, and was quick to nod. 

“Alrighty then!” Thatch leaned in and kissed Marco on the cheek before turning to leave. “You grab what supplies you need and get Deuce dressed. I’ll go rent us a nice comfy room with a kitchen at the inn and meet you back here to help Deuce to town.”

Marco opened his mouth on instinct to protest but found that he had nothing to refute. That was actually an excellent plan. Especially getting an inn room with a kitchen. Deuce would need protein and liquids if he was going to be spending hours getting fucked. Thatch would know best what to make him to keep his energy up and his health intact. This decided, Marco shut his mouth and turned to Deuce. He felt the younger man’s forehead and made sure to make note of the heat increase before going to get medical items that they would need on their stay at the inn.

~*~z~*~

Getting Deuce to the inn had been quite the chore. Wearing clothing was almost torturous as his skin grew increasingly hot and sensitive. His erection wouldn’t go down and was hard to the point that the pressure of clothes against it was basically agony. His skin was coated with sweat from the increased fever and they had to keep him hidden from the rest of the former Spade pirates so that they did not freak out over his extreme condition. The worst part had been when they had passed by Ace -- who was lying unconscious in a half-empty bowl of soup -- and Deuce had needily started to mewl the man’s name. Marco had only just barely stopped Deuce from reaching out to touch the freckled fire-user. That had been a situation they needed to get away from quickly, though Marco had made note of the need in Deuce’s voice for future reference.

But now they had made it to the inn, Deuce was completely incapable of human speech. He was dazed from the fever, torso glistening with sweat and his thighs were soaked with slick. His eyes were a little glazed as Thatch and Marco laid him on the large bed. Thatch worked on removing Deuce’s boots while Marco struggled with the younger doctor’s coat. Normally that should not have been such a great feat but a very needy Deuce kept playfully grabbing at Marco’s shirt. At one point, lamp light from outside shone into the room and shimmered off of Marco’s jeweled belt, attracting Deuce’s currently simple-minded curiosity. 

The younger man stopped grabbing and instead just watched how the light splashed off the belt and made speckles of light dance on the walls. He started to murmur happily, a few sounds here and there that started to sound a bit like Ace’s name. The obvious crush made the two older men smile and share a soft chuckle. While Thatch was pulling slick-soaked clothing away from Deuce’s skin, Marco found himself wondering if he could ask the captain of the former Spade pirates to come help their poor doctor recover from this most ridiculous ailment. 

It was worth a shot and it would probably make Deuce very happy. If he was even conscious of anything that was currently happening, that was.

“Wow! Who knew that such a cutie was hiding underneath all those ridiculously heavy clothes.” Thatch patted Deuce’s belly before lovingly rubbing over the strong abs. He grinned and dragged his eyes up over Marco’s lean toned figure. “Because really, the whole ‘open shirt, tits out’ thing is just a fuckin’ tease.”

Marco scoffed softly and rolled his eyes. He smirked at his lover and closed his shirt as he turned away. He chuckled to himself as he heard an affronted sound from Thatch and mutterings of what sounded like “bastard birb”. Relishing his small win, Marco walked to the window and opened it just a crack. Soon it would make the room very cold but it would help to bring down Deuce’s fever and stop it from reaching concerning levels before they could begin “treatment”.

“Deuce, ya still with us, Buddy?” Thatch asked softly as he snapped his fingers in front of Deuce’s face. The young doctor blinked a few times and his sluggish gaze shifted to Thatch’s hand.

“Yes, sir.” Deuce murmured softly, sounding a bit dazed. The cold air from the window flowed into the room and settled against Deuce’s heated skin. The cool soothed the ache in his skin and his rigid muscles relaxed. As the agony in his nerves eased, so did the fog from his mind. He blushed tiredly and shyly looked away from the chef. How was he ever to live this event down? He would be scarred for life but thank god no one else knew about it. It was already more than he could bear to know that he had asked his commanders something so raunchy. 

“Great! We were starting to get worried about you.” Thatch sat with hands in his lap beside Deuce. He looked down into the younger man’s face with concern. “Marco told me what happened. Next time, let him check it out first.”

“Sorry, sir.” Deuce murmured softly, looking away. He felt dumb. He had been foolish and was paying for it with the loss of his mind. He was finding it difficult to focus on the other man’s words for more than a few moments at a time. It was a frightening sensation as he felt a bit like losing himself.

“Deuce.” Marco called out softly, taking a seat on the bed. “You’ve signed your consent form. It’s alright to drift and lose focus. We’ll take care of you.”

“God!” Deuce whined softly. He shakily lifted his hands to his face. He covered his face and a loud whine bubbled up inside his throat. Hidden by the darkness of his own hands, his eyes watered and his lip began to tremble. It felt like a lump was steadily starting to build up in his throat, making it difficult to swallow. He could not believe his misfortune. He felt like his world was dissolving the tiniest bit. He was stupid! He began to mutter behind his hands in his despair. “I really wanted to be coherent and conscious for my first time.”

This caused the other two to pause. A look of surprise and concern was passed between them. Thatch sighed and leaned over Deuce. He was careful not to startle the younger man while gently lifting up one of the doctor’s hands so that he could look him in the eye. It was a bit of a different game if what Deuce said was actually true.

“First time?” The chef questioned gently. A jab of concern and sympathy stabbed his heart when he noticed tear-tracks on Deuce’s heated cheeks. He smiled softly as his free hand swiped the moisture away. “You’re a virgin?”

An odd little squeak escaped the blue-haired man’s closed mouth. He averted his eyes and scrunched up his mouth to build up his courage before he forced himself to speak. “T-technically?”

The reply came out as more of a question than a definitive answer. The other man’s voice was very quiet as if answering was the most mortifying thing he had ever done. Concerned, Thatch looked over and caught Marco’s eyes before releasing Deuce’s hand. “The hell does ‘technically’ mean in this case, Deuce?”

“Well...” Deuce’s mouth felt dry and he rather did not want to be having this conversation. How was one supposed to comfortably have this conversation while laying naked on the bed with a full leaking erection and a half-foggy mind? Still, it was nice that they were taking such an interest! He knew that it was because they wanted him to feel comfortable and safe through all of this. He found that to be sweet and he was very appreciative of their care. “Uh, well, you see… I have played around. But only with myself; never anyone else.”

Thatch had to admit he was surprised. Judging by the mild expression and slow blinking from Marco, the blond was shocked as well. Deuce was very well liked, both by the former Spade pirates as well all of the Whitebeard pirates. It was a little surprising that the young doctor hadn’t fooled around with anyone. 

“Seriously?” Thatch couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice. “You’re a pirate, man! Fooling around is all we do!”

Deuce tried to reply but as he opened his mouth the only thing that escaped was a long needy whine that had got caught in his throat. Thatch watched his turmoil and smirked. The chef stood stretched before walking over to Marco. 

“Change of plans.” Thatch stated confidently. Marco eyed him in interest but Thatch just leaned forward, their lips brushed together as Thatch’s hand rested on his lover’s hip. He sucked on Marco’s bottom lip, teasing it between his teeth, before whispering softly. “First times are special, Marco, and everyone knows your little mouse has the hots for you. You can’t possibly believe he came all over himself just from a pretty bird playing with his hole. It had to be a specific pretty bird. You should have him first. We’ll share after.”

A skilled hand stroked down Marco’s stomach, tracing the firm muscle, making him gasp. Marco’s jeweled belt was unclipped, falling to the carpet with a soft clatter. Thatch pressed his nose under Marco’s jaw. He dragged hot kisses over the blond’s throat while his hands were busy unwrapping the sash from his lover’s hips. Thatch could feel the other man shift his weight from one foot to the other as his hand stroked down the front of Marco’s pants, feeling the stiff heat trapped beneath while slowly undoing the zipper with his free hand. There was a sharp intake of air from the blond as Thatch nipped Marco’s throat and shoved the doctor’s pants down.

“You have an odd way of showing that you won’t be joining.” Marco huffed as he reached up, undoing Thatch’s hair. He watched in approval as the long brown locks cascaded down to drape over the chef’s broad shoulders.

“Gotta tide me over, Feather Dance.” Thatch stepped aside with a wink, slapping Marco on the ass once more.

Heat pooled across Marco’s cheeks as he walked towards the bed. He shrugged off his shirt, letting it slip off his shoulders. He took a seat on the edge of the bed. Moving closer to Deuce, his hand slapped Deuce’s inner thigh gently before rubbing over the smooth skin. “Spread your legs, Pet.”

The soft sting of the slap followed by the slow rubbing caused Deuce to suck air in through clenched teeth. His stomach felt like it was in knots and his cock felt harder than ever before. A string of pre-cum dripped his cocktip and plopped onto his already filthy belly. He panted quickly as he bent his legs and spread them wide, exposing his slick-soaked hole. His hands were pressed tightly to his face, trying to hide as best he could while ignoring how his cock and balls were on display.

“Just you and me for right now.” Marco moved to keep between Deuce’s legs. He trailed his knuckles lightly against Deuce’s cock, feeling it jerk against his hand. The shimmer of lamplight glinting off Deuce’s precum made the blond hum in interest.

“This for me, Deuce?” The question made Deuce spread his fingers to stare at the other man through them. His eyes widened as he watched Marco use two fingers to scoop up the trail of pre flowing from Deuce’s cocktip. He swore he stopped breathing as he watched his boss sucked the sticky fluid from his fingers. Watching those skilled fingers slowly slide back out of Marco’s mouth made Deuce feel like his brain was melting.

“I’m honored.” Marco cooed to his new lover as he licked the rest of his treat from his lips. Once finished savoring the taste. He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Deuce’s collarbone, hearing a whimper strangle in Deuce’s throat. He smiled against his subordinate’s skin as he felt a timid hand stroke through his hair. His fingers moved to Deuce’s entrance, his middle finger stroked around the delicate rim. Whiled he coaxed the ring of muscle to loosen for him, he heard Deuce yelp.

Deuce twitched slightly under Marco as hips jerked up. His pre-slicked cock slid against Marco’s flat abs, making the phoenix chuckle. Deuce suddenly screamed and arched up as his ass stretched around something much thicker than Marco’s fingers. The spread of his rim was hot and his hole instinctively clenched greedily, trying to secure its new prize inside. He writhed as his thighs pressed closed as tight as they could against Marco’s hips. There was the slightest burn from the stretch but no other pain. There was only hard heat deep inside that made Deuce’s toes curl in the blankets. Dazed, Deuce looked down himself and squeaked as he saw that a very smug Marco was balls deep into Deuce’s ass.

“Oh, fun.” Marco cooed as he stroked his subordinate under the chin. He pressed his hips low, trapping Deuce’s cock between their bellies. “This slick makes you into the perfect cock sleeve. No anal prep needed.” 

“Just always wet and accepting.” Marco stroked his fingers through Deuce’s long blue hair and grabbed a fistful, dragging his face forward. He smashed their mouths together, heart fluttering as Deuce moaned sweetly. Their lips slipped together as Marco gently eased his tongue into Deuce’s mouth. Deuce accepted him in, tongue even greeting Marco’s.

Deuce felt like his face couldn’t get any redder. Humiliation made his face heat up but the intense and mind-numbing sensation of being full was too worth it. Their kiss broke and Deuce collapsed back against the bed, gasping desperately for breath. He mewled sweetky as his tongue lulled out of his mouth. His chest felt swollen with happiness. He had to look at Marco and just stare in wonderment as the older man moved in him. Tears started to pool in his eyes as he reached up, dragging Marco in close. Deuce smiled happily, nuzzling his cheek to Marco’s. “Thank you, Commander.”

“Trust me, the pleasure’s all mine.” Marco chuckled and lovingly patted Deuce’s hip. He didn’t like the feel of sweat already against his skin. Deuce’s core temperature was still too high and Marco could already see the younger’s amber eyes growing glossy. Still, the idea that sex would actually get Deuce’s temperature down felt like an insane one but they had to try.

Deuce collapsed back against the bed and made a purring-like sound in the back of his throat. He hummed, shakily stroking his fingers through Marco’s hair. The blond locks were so much softer than he ever expected. He stored the memory of the sensation deep in his heart for when this day was inevitably forgotten by his commander. He squeaked, hissing softly as he felt teeth pulling at a delicate nipple. The jolt of sensation made his hips jerk and Marco slammed deep. Deuce sobbed, tears dripping down his flushed cheeks.

“Hey, you okay, little mouse?” Thatch asked gently. He sat beside Deuce’s head and started to stroke the young doctor’s sweaty blue locks. His other hand moved over, swiping away Deuce’s tears.

“Huh?” Deuce blinked a few times and looked up at the chef. He smiled dreamily and nodded. “Great. I just…”

“Just what?” 

“Just so happy it’s Marco taking it.” Deuce whimpered and lifted his hips, trying to find friction as he rubbed his cock against Marco’s belly. His insides felt stretched and quivery from each thrust of Marco’s cock. Each time the cockhead slipped over those new slick glands was like little sparks of electricity. Deuce kicked out against the mattress slightly on automatic response, quaking. He panted and reached up towards Thatch. “W-want to pleasure you too, Commander.”

“How could I refuse?” Thatch stroked the backs of his fingers against Deuce’s cheek. “Open up. I’ll teach you a party trick.”

Deuce watched expectantly as Thatch moved to kneel by his head. The chef’s cock was pressed to Deuce’s lips. The bluenet mewled softly and swallowed thickly. Nervous, he nuzzled at the hot shaft before kitten-licking at the tip. The texture was new enticing against his tongue. He made a smothered little sound as he found himself enjoying the flavor. He licked out, swirling his tongue around the hot tip, causing Thatch to hiss in pleasure. Deuce smiled, liking the sound. He licked his lips before taking hold of the chef’s erection and lowered it more for easier access. Deuce greedily took it into his mouth. It went back a little too far and he gagged a bit, causing him to squirm a second in panic. Still, he whined when Thatch pulled back the tiniest bit but relaxed when the cock was not removed from his mouth.

Deuce couldn’t help himself. He gurgled slightly and tightened the suction around Thatch. The young doctor also tightened his anal muscles as best he could, making a tight sleeve for Marco. Happy in his place here servicing the two men he admired, Deuce gripped the comforter and let them use him as they please. 

Marco groaned happily as the heat and pressure around his cock intensified. His hips jerked on automatic response, slamming deep. He gripped Deuce’s slim hips and straightened up. He grinned at Thatch, who winked in reply. Marco started to quicken his pace, slamming deep into that tight passage. He leaned forward and reached out a hand. He grabbed a handful of Thatch’s long hair and dragged him in close before crushing their mouths together. Thatch laughed, kissing and biting at Marco’s mouth in return.

Deuce cooed, mouth vibrating around Thatch’s cock. Both commanders were moving in him in the same rhythm. Both would pull back before slamming in deep as Deuce would take them. Deuce’s trembling hands clutched at Thatch’s hips as he let his superiors use him without resistance. 

The rhythm got less coordinated with time. Deuce was confused in his inexperience but took it in stride. He kept his mouth and ass loose. Suddenly, the two commanders slammed in hard together, groaning as they kissed each other passionately. Deuce was taken by surprise as both men came in him. He whined, desperately trying to swallow a throatful of cum as Thatch started to pull out. His ass felt too full and too hot as it too was flooded with his superior’s precious seed. It was so perfect. His legs wrapped around Marco’s hips, desperately trying to keep him from pulling out. He could hear both men chuckling above him. Deuce’s head lulled to the side, drool and leftover cum dribbling out of his mouth once Thatch’s cock had finished pulling out. He mewled as a strong hand wrapped around his length. He cried out as he was stroked twice before the world whited out.

Thatch and Marco sat back, chuckling. The doctor smiled and patted his subordinate’s belly, smearing the hot sticky mess around on the younger man’s abs before lifting his hand and stroked two fingers over Thatch’s lips. The chef happily opened his mouth and took Marco’s fingers in, sucking them clean. It had been a wonderful time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I am so fuckin' sorry for how long this took!?
> 
> I have no excuse except that this year has been kicking my ass when it comes emotional health. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Please, enjoy.
> 
> Comments and reviews are deeply appreciated.

The chill of the outside spilled into the room through the cracked window. A shiver spread through Thatch’s body as he shifted closer to the middle of the bed. He pulled one of the sheets up over himself but was careful not to cover his new lover. Reaching out, he gently stroked sweat-soaked bangs away from Deuce’s face. As his fingers brushed against Deuce’s skin, the intense heat made his fingers sting with discomfort. The slickness of Deuce’s sweat left a film on Thatch’s fingers after even the briefest touch to his lover’s clammy face. The moist heat now clinging to his skin was accompanied by a growing weight in his chest as his stomach felt like it was shifting into a knot.

He wiped his hand on the sheet before bringing his hand back up to wipe the sweat from Deuce’s forehead as the younger man slept. A disgusted tremor passed through him at the revolting smear against his palm. He quickly wiped his hand once more before leaning in and pressing his lips to Deuce’s forehead before the perspiration could return. He started to pull away when the edge of Deuce’s mask bumped against his chin. Thatch paused in realization and looked down at the black accessory. He frowned at the sight of it and grabbed the edge, starting to lift it away from his lover’s face.

“Don’t.” Marco’s calm voice called from the inn room’s kitchen. The clink of ice bumping against the wall of a glass pulled Thatch’s attention away from Deuce. He looked over to see Marco walking towards the bed with a glass of water. The blond crossed the rest of the room in three long strides and set the glass down on the nightstand before sitting down on the bed with his back against the headboard. “You know that he won’t take it off for one of us.”

“Wouldn’t this be a different case?” Thatch asked. He was upset by Marco’s reasoning but knew he was right. That didn’t mean that Thatch was happy about it. The supple leather of Deuce’s mask was a heavy material that was meant to trap heat. Surely that couldn’t be helping with the man’s fever. Wouldn’t wearing it continue to aggravate whatever was going on? Not to mention that the amount of sweat Deuce was letting out had to be bad for the leather’s integrity and sanitation.

“That’s not our place.” Marco replied. He grasped Deuce’s jaw with one hand and carefully opened the younger man’s mouth. The motion didn’t wake the younger doctor. The power of the exhaustion brought on by the fever was too strong. The very notion that sex was a required antidote to the tea Deuce had drunk was purely ridiculous but that didn’t make it any less truthful. Deuce had become more lucid earlier after sex which compounded on Marco’s prior knowledge of the cure. Still, despite the consent forms that Deuce had signed in good conscience, Marco felt wrong in his treatment choice of only himself and Thatch being here.

“So long as he still clings to his agency, we will not be making such decisions for him without proper thought,” Marco said as he dipped his fingers in the glass of water. The moisture collected on his fingers and he started to deposit small amounts into Deuce’s mouth. He made sure that the water was ingested each time before giving him more. “His identity is private to him, Thatch. We have no right to take that secret away.”

“What if we didn’t but still get it off of him?”

“I suppose that would be alright.” Marco looked over at where their clothes were piled up beside the bed. His eye caught the strip of yellow hidden in the white of Thatch’s clothes. He put the glass of water aside before getting up to go retrieve the scarf. The scarf was made of a silk-like material and would breathe well. The intensity of the color would make visibility difficult. It would be a suitable substitute for his young lover’s mask.

“Can we use this?” He inquired as he walked back to the bed. He held the scarf aloft so that Thatch could properly see it. He didn’t want to get sweat all over something if it was going to upset his lover.

“Yeah, that works.”

Marco handed the accessory to his lover before turning off the light sitting on the nightstand beside himself. As the switch flicked, the room fell into darkness. With the void securing that they would not break a boundary, Thatch felt through the darkness for Deuce. The slick of clammy skin graced his fingers as he found Deuce’s face. He stroked up and grabbed hold of the black mask covering the upper side of Deuce’s face. Careful not to pull Deuce’s hair with the motion, he removed the mask and sat it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. With a bit of a hesitant touch, he tied his scarf over Deuce’s eyes. The young doctor made a murmur of discontent but did not wake from his slumber.

Pleased at this compromise, Marco turned the light back on. He rolled onto his side and looked at both of his lovers. He smiled at Thatch before leaning over Deuce to kiss the chef. Thatch smirked against his mouth and nipped at the blond’s bottom lip. Between them a grumble escaped Deuce as he rolled over, curling into Marco’s chest. He started to mutter gibberish against the man’s tattoo. The sight pulled a chuckle from both of the older pirates as Thatch swept Deuce’s hair to the side to expose the nape of the young doctor’s neck.

“Attached, isn’t he?” Thatch jested as he leaned down. He pressed his lips to the base of Deuce’s neck. The sharp taste of sweat did little to steal from the softness of the moment. Though Deuce’s fever felt like it burned against Thatch’s skin. He wrapped his arm around the younger man to soothe him. He shifted closer and just held him. He’d always liked the younger man but what they had done had shifted feelings past the boundaries of friendship for the chef.

“Poor thing’s gonna wake up all sticky and unhappy.” He commented as he stroked his hand over Deuce’s chest. His fingers slid over broad muscle before grabbing a generous handful and squeezing. “And not just from the cum in his ass.”

Marco rolled his eyes at the comment but couldn’t keep from smirking. There was truth to his lover’s words. There was nothing so mundanely awful than waking from a nap while drenched in your own sweat. The feeling made existing in your own body a disgusting experience that was impossible to escape from without extra work. Given the level of exhaustion that Deuce had shown before sleeping, a shower on his own would be out of the question.

“I’ll give him a bath.” Marco said as he stood up. He wrapped one of the discarded sheets around himself and headed for the bathroom. He was pleased to see that there were several towels as well as a variety of soaps. For a small inn in an insignificant village, the owners were really making a name for themselves with the service that they provided in their rooms.

“Need any help?”

“Not at all. Thank you though.”

“No problem.” Thatch kissed Deuce’s shoulder and crawled out of bed. A shiver ripped through him as the warmth of the sheet fell away. He hugged himself and rubbed at his arms as he walked around to his pile of clothes. He pulled them on as quickly as he was physically able to before heading to the bedroom window. He shut it with a small slam and pushed the latch into place. It did little for the immediate chill of the room but there was something reassuring about the fact that the room would heat up soon enough.

He walked over to the chair sitting next to the kitchen area at the far side of the room. There were three travel bags atop of it. He put the top two aside and opened the third. He smiled as he pulled out a heavy winter coat and slipped it on. It was too much work to put his hair back up just for it to come down again in about an hour. He opted to grab a hairtie out of the bag and tied his hair back in a long ponytail.

“Babe, I’m headin’ out for a bit. We’re gonna need some proper food to keep his strength up.” He called out as he grabbed the inn key off the nightstand on Marco’s side of the bed. He could hear the water flowing in the bathtub. The sound drowned out Marco’s call the tiniest bit but still the phoenix’s acknowledgment came through. With that, Thatch blew a kiss to Deuce before stepping out into the hall and locking the door behind him.

He had heard in passing that the night markets on this island were the best. He was sure that he could get ingredients that he needed to make proper meals for Deuce to keep the young man’s strength up. A nice beef or lamb dish would be good for energy levels as well as uproar the spirit. A nice spread of seared veggies would be an excellent side dish and possibly some wine. It would up Deuce’s immune system as well and help him to fight through the more annoying aspects of their little predicament.

Satisfied with the menu choices crafted just for his lovers, Thatch started down the hall to the foyer. He buttoned his coat as he found himself wishing that he had brought along an extra scarf today. Though, a thicker one would definitely be of more use to him in this situation. He greeted the staff at the counter before heading out the door to the main market square.

~Z~

In the inn room, Marco was trying to go over what needed to be done in order to care for his young lover. The man’s fever was getting worse with time. There was an obvious disruption in their cure. For lack of a better word, it was manpower. The breaks needed between sex were far too long. Shorter for himself compared to Thatch but still too much. If he was honest it seemed as if Deuce would be needing near-constant attention from lovers in order to beat down whatever chemical reaction had been ignited within the younger man.

Marco dipped his hand into the water. It was lukewarm. It would cool Deuce’s body but also a suitable temperature to not shock his system. Until Marco knew more, he didn’t want to put undue stress on Deuce’s immune system. There was so much that needed to be taken into account when someone’s life was potentially on the line.

Straightening up, he turned the knob on the tub and watched the last of the water flow into the basin. Satisfied that it would not overflow if a man’s mass was added to the volume of water, Marco turned from the tub and headed into the bedroom. A smile grew on his face as his gaze fell on the bed. Even in his fevered sleep, Deuce had grabbed Marco’s pillow. The young man clung to it, nose pressed into the soft cushion so that the man’s weak scent washed over his dreams. The very image made Marco’s chest feel like there was a slight dance from his heart.

He walked to the bed and knelt onto it with one knee. He removed the pillow from Deuce’s grasp with only the slightest struggle. Putting it to the side, he turned his attention back to Deuce. He made sure the scarf around the young man’s eyes was secure before lifting him up. He cradled Deuce to his chest and made sure to support all his weight while lifting him up.

The movement pulled a grunt of discomfort from the younger doctor.

“Shh. settle down.” Marco whispered before pressing his lips to Deuce’s forehead. How he hated the feel of that fever burning between their flesh. He vowed to fix it no matter what. What could have been a potentially fun and exciting concept in the case of an orgy was troublesome and cruel in a normal setting. If there was no reversal for it then Marco would cure it even if it was the most awkward thing he had ever done. Perhaps asking for help in this instance was not out of the question.

He carried Deuce into the bathroom. He held the younger man against his shoulder with one arm while pulling the bath curtain aside. Sweat was a slick layer between their skin, making it difficult to keep his grip on Deuce. With a bit of a slide to find his new handhold on his lover’s form, Marco finally had full control over the situation.

“Let’s get that fever down.” He carefully lowered Deuce into the water.

The immediate contrast startled Deuce awake. A choked yelp escaped him as his eyes dragged open. His body jerked in Marco’s grasp for a moment but Marco held him firm. The film of yellow around Deuce’s eyes disorientated him but the familiar voice whispering soft words to him brought instant peace to his foggy mind. “M-marco?”

“I’m here, Pet.” Marco replied. He was careful as he lowered Deuce’s head. He rested it against the edge of the tub without letting it smack against it. He lifted Deuce’s hair out of the water and brought it forward around the sides of Deuce’s neck so that it was not trapped behind his head. He grabbed a small hand towel off the towel rack and rolled it up. He placed it behind Deuce’s head and was rewarded with a small appreciative hum from his lover.

“‘m I in the bath?” Deuce inquired. His voice was a bit sluggish but he didn’t fight Marco. The cool embrace of the bathwater soothed his skin. In the bath’s embrace, he was free from the slimy coating that was currently being lifted from his skin by the water. He found himself very appreciative of the long length of the tub. His already uncomfortable body was not hindered by the frustration and occasional discomfort of being scrunched in a tub too small for his height.

“That’s right.”

“Temp too high?”

“That. And the fact that it was just gross touching someone so coated in sweat.” Marco said as he stroked his finger under Deuce’s chin. His thumb stroked over Deuce’s bottom lip in the same instance. He felt Deuce shiver and was rewarded with a smile. “Comfy?”

“Yeah.” Deuce raised a hand out of the bath. He reached for Marco’s arm but hesitated a moment before committing to take the man’s hand. He held his lover’s hand, giving a quick squeeze before pulling away once more. “All-purpose boss you are, Commander.”

Marco’s eyebrows raised slightly at the compliment but decided not to mention anything about it. In Deuce’s current state Marco was unsure whether or not the younger doctor had meant it as a joke. He had been hoping that Deuce was wanting to make this something a little more permanent than just a fling brought on by necessity. But that wasn’t important now. He would discover what was rattling around in that drug-filled mind later on. For now, Marco had to work on getting Deuce cleaned up so that they could head back to bed.

It was a bit delayed but Deuce suddenly gasped. His hands shot up out of the water, causing a splash, and went to his face. His fingers trembled as he felt for his mask. A strangled sound escaped his throat as his wet fingers dragged over the silky material. “W-what is this?! Where’s my mask?!”

“Shhh, settle down, Deuce.” Marco told him firmly. He grabbed Deuce’s wrist and stopped him from fussing. With a sigh, he pressed a kiss to his lover’s knuckles. “Your mask is in the bedroom. That’s Thatch’s scarf. You’re okay. We didn’t see anything.”

The kiss to Deuce’s forehead startled the younger doctor out of his frantic daze. He drew in a trembling breath and stopped fighting. His hands plopped back into the water. Looking up through the veil of yellow over his eyes, his gaze turned tenderly towards Marco. “T-thank you, Marco.”

“Not a problem. Now, how are you feeling, Deuce?” Marco grabbed a small washcloth off the basket beside the tub. He dipped it into the water before putting some soap onto it. Once the soap was worked into a lather, he started to carefully scrub it over Deuce’s chest. He couldn’t help his smirk as a pleased groan escaped Deuce when the washcloth lightly scraped over his nipple. Curious and possibly cruel, Marco slowly swirled the washcloth over the sensitive nub. The textured drag of the material aroused Deuce’s nipple until it was perky and hard. A quick flick of his ring finger to the sensitive nub caused Deuce’s spine to arch slightly as he let out a weak keen.

The image of Deuce moaning pitifully was intoxicating. A slight smile started to settle on Deuce’s face only seconds before his tongue dipped out as he panted for breath. He whined and Marco could feel how Deuce pressed his chest up against the older man’s hand. Not one to deny his lover, Marco grabbed a firm handful of Deuce’s strong chest. He squeezed, feeling the sturdy muscle beneath his grip.

“Quite the pair of tits on you, Pet.” He praised while starting to massage the warm handful. He watched Deuce shudder and pant. The young man insistently pushed against him wanting more. The desperation made Marco release Deuce’s chest. He let out a snicker at Deuce’s pitiful whine of displeasure with the loss of contact.

“P-please.” Through the soft haze of the scarf, Deuce looked up at Marco pleadingly. He could feel the heat concentrate below his waist. His cock rested against his thigh and slowly started to swell with each gliding stroke of the washcloth over his body. His skin tingled as his lower back ached with the need to jerk his hips up despite there being nothing for his arousal to find friction against.

“I’m sorry.” Marco replied as he smirked at the younger man. “I really should get back to washing you. You’re terribly filthy.”

Deuce tried to pout but the expression was immediately interrupted by him arching up with a gasp. Marco was purposely trailing the cloth down Deuce’s abs with the most fleeting touch. terrycloth teased over sensitive skin causing it to tingle as Deuce’s abdominal muscles tightened in elation. A little sob choked out at the very end as Marco stopped so that only the hem of the cloth would tease against the delicate skin of Deuce’s cock. The sob intensified as Marco’s hand drifted to the side instead to wash along the side of Deuce’s hip.

The coarseness of the towel taunted Deuce’s nerves with only the subtlest of touches. The touch mapped a tantalizing path down over the front of Deuce’s thigh. It curved around to stroke up the delicate flesh of his inner thighs. The most pitiful whimper escaped his throat when Marco’s precise movements allowed the man’s arm to keep from rubbing against Deuce’s now full erection. There was the briefest touch of the cloth’s texture against his balls, lingering just a second, to tease and torment the sensitive skin before Marco’s hand move down to wash the other thigh.

The bitter realization that he would be receiving no relief pulled a sound of distress from Deuce. The urge to reach down and touch himself was overwhelming. And yet, he fought it. There was something almost intoxicating about just letting Marco torment him. The heated tension in his core teased his mind with the sweet promise of orgasm. But the wait, the barest taste of stimulation to his aroused nerves, it was all so much to fight.

A gasp caught in Deuce’s throat and he moaned loudly. He could feel Marco’s hand stroking down the back of his thigh. He watched the man’s arm dip further under the water. He squeaked when Marco’s hand suddenly grabbed his ass and squeezed. The flash of embarrassment did little to show on Deuce’s face as the flush was hidden by the redness of his feverish skin. Still, that didn’t stop his heart from racing as his cock twitched.

Marco gave him the smallest smirk. The expression confused Deuce but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. A humiliating yelp echoed through the small room as Deuce startled slightly from the sudden sensation of a fingernail carefully trailing up the vein on the underside of his cock before flicking the head. His movement made waves in the bathwater, a bit sloshing onto the bathroom floor. His pulse pounded and his cock still tingled once Marco’s hand pulled away. Deuce sat there wide-eyed and panting as he stared at his boss.

Deuce thought to himself as he watched how Marco kept smiling but went back to work. Deuce’s mind was still reeling from the jumble of sensations that had just flashed through him. He could hear a little snicker coming from the phoenix. There was no doubt in Deuce’s mind that had been exactly the response his commander had been looking for.

“Feeling any better, Deuce?” Marco asked innocently as he lifted one of Deuce’s legs and dragged the washcloth along it. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Deuce’s ankle before lowering the man’s leg again. He pulled away and reached towards the whicker shelf that the hand towels were sitting on. He grabbed a plastic cup off of the top. He turned on the faucet and turned it down a little bit cooler before testing the water with his fingers. Satisfied with the cooler water against his skin, Marco filled the cup in his hand with the water. He turned off the faucet and moved to kneel more by Deuce’s head. He slipped a hand behind the younger man’s head and started to pour the water over his hair.

Now soaked in clean water, the soft blue locks clung to Deuce’s skin but no longer from the slimy cling of his own sweat. The water sent a bit of a chill down his spine but he had to admit that he enjoyed the sharp contrast of the cold against his skin. He released a soft moan as he felt Marco’s fingers dip into his hair. The smell of lavender filled his nose as shampoo was lathered into his hair, strong fingers massaging against his scalp.

Despite his exhaustion and fever, Deuce felt amazing in this moment.

~Z~

Thatch may have gotten a bit sidetracked on his walk. He had happened upon a masquerade shop. Stepping inside had brought many colorful wonders that stole his breath away. Costumes, masks, and decorations lined the walls of the small shop. Despite all the beauty, flashes of gold and silver in every direction, there was only one thing on Thatch’s mind. He walked over to the left side of the shop to where there were a number of masks lining the wall. So many were beautiful, elegant, and would have looked stunning on the young doctor’s face. But Thatch was looking for a particular design.

He found it towards the back of the row. It was a simple mask that covered the upper face, looking similar in shape to the one that Deuce normally wore. The frame of the mask was light yet sturdy wire that deftly held its shape. The material that made the body of the mask was made of rose-patterned lace dyed deep cobalt. Swirling vines of golden embroidery framed the outer rim of the mask as well as a distinct pattern around the eye holes. Three feathers hung down from the left edge of the mask. Two of the feathers were as blue as the ocean depths and the feather between the other two was a gold matching the embroidery thread. Thatch was more than satisfied with the mask. The lace would keep his lover cool while adding to his natural beauty. 

Simple and yet alluring, the mask would only add to the soft air of mystery that their Deuce carried about him at all times. Often times Thatch had found himself wondering what the younger man’s full face looked like. The thought had never plagued him quite like how it did now. Earlier that evening had turned these feelings into something else. It burned in Thatch’s soul and filled him with soft desires. He found himself longing to hold the younger man. But not how his young lover was now. He wanted the touch of sanity to return to Deuce. To see clarity in the stunning amber eyes as Thatch pressed their lips together. He hated to see the younger man plagued by the touch of fever.

A sigh fell from Thatch’s lips. He closed his eyes to fight the sensations of longing pulling at his heart. He knew that he was over-reacting. This was a foolish line of thought. Nothing had changed between him and Deuce besides their sexual situation. Once this was taken care of, Thatch would return to his monogamous relationship with Marco while Deuce dwelled in whatever singular existence he deemed himself dully worthy of. And it was that which ignited the anger under Thatch’s skin. The more he was around Deuce, the easier it was to see the broken shards of a life abandoned hidden in the young man’s eyes. Every one of Pops’ kids was running from something in their past but Deuce just always seemed to let his pain hang like a noose around his neck.

Except when Ace was beside him.

Thatch was a romantic. Old fashioned lover boy the others would call him, which he found insulting because being romantic should never be old fashioned. Romance and the flare of passion were a hobby of his. Many times in the past he had played matchmaker when he saw how lonely a crew member would be. This little pastime allowed to Thatch to pick up easier when two people had a spark. He had never really paid attention to it before, possibly because Deuce was too busy, but Thatch had definitely noticed a spark between Deuce and the crew’s freckled fireball.

What had happened earlier was just more evidence to stack on top. Deuce obviously loved Ace. Thatch found himself wondering if maybe Ace loved the young doctor back. With Deuce in peril, was it not Thatch’s duty to find someone to help with the process? Fulfilling a fantasy of Deuce’s was just the right thing to do. They had to keep him happy and relaxed through this, right?

Excitement thrummed through Thatch’s entire form. He couldn’t stop the smile shining on his face. There was a slight bounce to his step as he carefully grabbed the new mask. The soft lace vines and rose were a swirl of sweet sensation against his fingers as stroked the back of the mask to make sure the pattern was soft against skin. The texture barely tingled his skin as he moved against it. It would be quite comfortable against Deuce’s face. Satisfied with his new prize, he carried it over to the counter and greeted the pretty shop clerk.

A few moments later, the chef came strolling out of the shop with a giftbag hanging from his wrist. There was a sparkle of joy in his heart, having left the lovely clerk with a bright smile and a blush on her cheeks. When long days were drawing to an end, it was always good to leave others smiling. Because that’s what you would want them to do for you if the situation was reversed. It was simply common courtesy.

As he walked to the corner of the street, he looked up at the sign to get his bearings. The receptionist at the inn had told him there was an evening farmer’s market on the corner of Ember and Topaz street. He was curious to see what variety of vegetables and fruit that this island had to offer. The fresher the produce the more nutrients that the veggies would have for when he feeds them to his sick crewmate. Plus, with fresh ingredients, the food’s taste was more likely to pop when it touched the tongue. He lived for that flare to the tastebuds!

“-en I was all like ‘what the fuck, dude!’ to this guy!”

The familiar voice instantly caught Thatch’s attention. He turned his head from the sign and started to look about for where the sound was coming from. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an outdoor cafe to the right of him just on the next block. He couldn’t hear it now but he was fairly sure that the voice belonged to a crewmate. Smiling, he headed in the direction of the speaker. A shiver passed through him as the cold nipped through his coat and bit at the back of his exposed ears. He gritted his teeth and pulled his coat tighter around himself as the breeze picked up. He hurried his pace a bit. He was sure that he had heard Ace’s voice from the direction of the caf.

Several long strides down the path of the street had him in visual distance. His spirits lifted as he noticed a group of three sitting out on the cafe’s patio. Two of the three were bundled up in long coats, huddled close together as they talked with the third. The third was beyond obvious. From the bright orange hat to the complete lack of shirt to the massive image of Pops’ symbol on his back. This hot-blooded idiot was obviously Ace. Despite the buzz of annoyance at Ace flaunting his body heat, Thatch found himself laughing because of the sheer ridiculous image that the younger pirate made.

There was a strange wave of relief that flood over Thatch as he saw the younger man. This saved him the need to go look for him on the ship. If he could fo get Ace to Deuce then he could help with the doctor’s little problem. He was sure that Ace wouldn’t mind helping out his best friend. Ace was a naturally helpful guy and maybe it would help the two to realize their feelings!

As he neared, Thatch realized that he didn’t know the other two that were with the young commander. A blond in all black and a man with green hair. Thatch was sure that he had never met either of those men. Were they friends of Ace’s? Did he meet them here?

“Ace! Hey there!” He called out, raising his free hand to wave. The younger man perked up the second that he heard Thatch’s voice. He turned around and Thatch was immediately blinded by the pureness of the younger man’s smile. How had they been lucky enough to have this idiot attack Pops and join the crew?

“Thatch! Heya!” Ace leaned back and smiled brightly at his friend. He watched the man walk closer and pulled out a chair for him to sit in. He looked over his appearance and was a little off-put. The man looked surprisingly tired. What was he doing in this town? This wasn’t the port village.

“I thought I heard a brat squawking over here.” Thatch jabbed as he took the offered seat. He gave a polite nod to the two strangers sitting across the table. He set the bag with Deuce’s gift in his lap. “What you doing all the way out here?”

“Oh, I met up with Zoro and Sanji in the port town and Sanji wanted to check out the fresh market in this village.” Replied Ace as he picked up his drink and took a sip. He gasped suddenly and blushed. “My apologies! Thatch, this here is Zoro and Sanji. They’re are the swordman and chef, respectively, on Luffy’s ship.”

That instantly explained why Ace was so friendly with the two. If they belonged to Luffy then they were pretty much Ace’s nakama as well. Not one to be outdone when it came to meeting new people, Thatch offered his hand to both and gave a polite greeting before turning to Ace. “Funny you should mention the fresh market. I was just heading there myself.” 

“Really?” Ace’s somehow looked even more bright. It was almost blinding with the sheer happiness that flowed off of him. He reached out and hooked his arm through Thatch’s. “The four of us can go as a group!”

He looked to his two companions. He gave a playful wink directed at Sanji. “What do you guys say? Thatch is a chef too, Sanji. Bet you two can swap recipes and trade secrets. Wouldn’t that be fun, beautiful?”

The blond immediately blushed hard and looked away. He straightened the cuff of his jacket sleeves before he turned to face Thatch instead of Ace. Thatch could admit to seeing where the pet name came from: Sanji was certainly lovely. He knew that Ace loved playing with heartstrings in the gentlest way, often giving others that sweet snippet of a self-confidence boost that they deserved. Ace always had a good heart.

“That’d be wonderful. If you don’t mind, sir.” Sanji replied calmly. Still, excitement shined in his one visible eye. “Perhaps you can tell how you keep this menace fed so that I can get some pointers for his little brother.”

“I think we can work that out. It’d be my pleasure. One moment though.” Thatch turned from Sanji to face Ace. He reached out and tapped Ace’s forehead. “I need you to do me a favor.”

Ace winced at the annoying poke but didn’t pull away. He did grumble a bit and rubbed the ache away though. “What’s it that ya need?”

“It’s not what I need. It’s what Deuce needs.” Thatch watched as his words caused Ace to stiffen. The smile slipped away. There was a definite grip that the younger pirate had on the arm of his chair. Thatch watched as Ace’s eyebrows pinched upwards.

“What’s wrong? Is he okay?!”

“Mostly fine. He’s feeling a bit under the weather.” Thatch explained gently. “Marco has him at an inn room here in town. I need to buy food supplies. Could you go help Marco with Deuce’s car.? The inn’s just down that block over there.” He pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of his coat pocket. He quickly scrawled a sloppy map onto it for Ace as well as the room number.

Anxiety bubbled under Ace’s skin. His chest ached as his pulse picked up. Deuce had been fine this morning when Ace had seen him before work. What had happened? Was he hurt?! Ace had to get to him, had to make sure it was as innocent as Thatch said. “Sure, of course!”

“Guys, I’m so sorry. I have to go. You three have fun.” Ace stood up and bowed to Sanji and Zoro before rushing off. Not before throwing a handful of cash onto the table to pay for the meal and snatched up the directions Thatch had just scribbled on a piece of paper. Worry gnawed at his mind and filled his chest with a clenching ache. He panted through his gritted teeth. Despite knowing how rude it was to leave his guests hanging, Ace couldn’t stand the idea of leaving Deuce alone if he wasn’t feeling well. The aspiring writer was always at Ace’s side whenever Ace was feeling down or under the weather. To not return such a sacred favor was just cruel and bordered on abandonment in Ace’s heart.

Cold wind rushed past Ace but did little more than vaguely soothe the heat from his skin. His boots slapped against the pavement as he took the corner with ease. Thatch had not seemed extremely worried so there was no way that whatever Deuce had was life-threatening. But if Marco was staying with him then it had to be bad in some way. The thought made Ace’s pulse pound harder.

He pressed his hat down harder on his head to keep the breeze from blowing it off. He passed the masquerade shop. His heart fluttered as he caught a glimpse of one of the display masks as he rushed past. It was a bit fancier but it looked similar to the one his friend wore. The sight of it made him smile as he rushed onward. A relief flooded through him as he finally saw the inn. With the room number on the piece of paper from Thatch, he didn’t even bother asking the clerk who didn’t bother to look up when he entered anyway.

It took a bit of problem-solving as the rooms were situated strangely but he found the right one in the end. He stopped before the door, leaning one hand on the doorframe. Gasps were large and quick as he tried to catch his breath. He quickly knocked on the while working on becoming less winded. It took about a minute before he heard the knob turning and a minute suddenly felt like far too long. The door was pulled open and Ace was greeted by Marco’s image. Ace was still catching his breath but he gave a bright grin in reply to his friend’s surprised look.

~Z~

“Ace. What are you doing here?”

Deuce froze as he heard those words. Under the protective but blinding material of Thatch’s scarf, Deuce’s eyes grew wide. His fever had lowered quite a bit from both the bath and the orgasm Marco had made him work for. This left Deuce more lucid, more self-conscious. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he gripped the sheets. Marco had been nice enough to have them changed so that they didn’t stink of sweat and cum any longer. But Deuce was still naked below them.

And now Ace was here!!!

He bit his quivering lip hard. He shut his eyes; pulled the sheets tightly against his body. He could hear Marco talking to Ace but was unable to make out what was being said. He desperately pressed his legs together but it did nothing to stop the disgusting sensation of slick oozing from his ass. Tears clung to his lashes. He didn’t want his captain seeing him like this!

He hadn’t even heard when their conversation stopped. Fear spiked through him, leaving him feel like his heart lept when the bed dipped down. His teeth threatened to pierce through his lip. Ace was going to be angry with him for being so foolish. He should honestly know better than to drink unknown things like a complete dumbass.

“Hey, Buddy.” The smoothness of Ace’s voice so close to him made Deuce’s jaw unlock. His inner thighs trembled as arousal moved to his groan. Humiliation flooded through him as his cock stirred from the mere sound of Ace’s voice. He gasped weakly and shrank back into the sheets as he felt his captain’s fingers in his hair. Never before in his life had Deuce been so happy to have taken a shower. This was like some sick dream twisted horrifically with a nightmare. God, he was so stupid!

The sound of the room door closing startled Deuce. He swallowed thickly, confused. Long eyelashes fluttered against the scarf as he felt Ace’s fingers keep combing through his hair. He could feel the sheets under him grow moist from the slick. The folds of wet material were clinging to his soaked thighs. Why was there so much more slick now?

“It’s hard ta talk to ya with this on.” Ace said as his fingers touched Deuce’s blindfold. He started to pull it up but heard a whimper escape Deuce. He stopped the movement, watching Deuce.

“Ace! Don’t.” It was a kneejerk reaction but Deuce’s hand came up and weakly gripped Ace’s wrist. Ace only chuckled and finished pulling it away.

“Don’t worry, Cornflower.” Ace whispered as he leaned over Deuce. He gazed into his friend’s amber eyes while stroking the hair away from his face. He gave him a small reassuring smile. “No one’s here to see. It’s just you and me, Deu.”

The tension immediately drained away from Deuce’s tightened muscles. He sank back against the mattress and tiredly held Ace’s gaze before shying away. He made it look as if he was doing it to look around the room. The anxiety eased from his mind. His grip loosened slightly on the sheets as he took a slow breath. “W-where’s Marco?”

“Said he had some errands to run. Asked me to stay with you.”

Deuce froze up as Ace moved to lie down. His pulse thrummed in his ears as the man he admired most laid down beside him. Deuce wanted to say something, wanted to stop him, but his mouth wouldn’t work. He could only lay there, the dryness of his mouth making his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. His heart was thumping so hard it was making his chest hurt from the impact. He couldn’t stop himself from gazing into those tender gray eyes.

“Deu…” Ace drew in a shuddering breath. His fingers fidgeted with the sheet covering Deuce. His gaze drifted over how the sheet barely covered the other man’s chest but left his shoulders bare. He could already see a slight flush to the skin and wondered if it was the fever Marco talked about. Or, maybe it meant something else; something more. “Marco told me that you’re not feeling well…”

Ace locked his eyes with Deuce’s and held the look. He swallowed thickly, leaning in. He pressed their foreheads together so that they were nose to nose. His hand came up, hesitating only a moment before brushing the backs of his knuckles against Deuce’s cheek. “I want to help you feel better.”

The breath caught in Deuce’s lungs. His head felt like it was spinning. A thrill of happiness traveled through Deuce. This had to be too good to be true. This had to be a fever dream. Why would Ace want to help him? There was nothing for Ace to gain. His captain could have anyone. Did he even know what “helping” would entail? God, did Ace smell amazing! The scent of flavored coffee and sweet desserts lingered on his breath and they made Deuce’s head dizzy.

“I love you, Deuce.” Ace whispered. He cupped Deuce’s face in both hands. He smiled sweetly as he moved his head back and forth. His nose nuzzled against Deuce’s as his fingers sank into Deuce’s soft hair. His fingers massaged at the other man’s scalp.

Deuce sucked in a sharp breath. His eyes widened as the words fully registered. The expression on Ace’s face was a familiar one of pureness and honestly. Deuce felt frozen. He felt like he couldn’t breathe; felt like he couldn’t believe his ears. His lip quivered. He tiredly released his tight grip on the sheets, bringing both hands up to frame Ace’s face. A smile settled onto his face. “Love you too, Ace.”

Ace’s resulting grin shined like the sun. If it was any brighter it would have hurt Deuce’s eyes. He leaned in and their mouths met. Deuce’s eyes slipped closed as their lips brushed sweetly against each other with awkward inexperience. Kissing was nice but neither had done it enough to warrant being anything other than average. Still, Ace’s hot mouth against his own felt like paradise.

This caused his mind to be plagued by memories of his time with Marco.

It had been wonderful. It was everything he’d ever wanted to have with the older doctor. And as much as he had wanted more, he knew he couldn’t have it. Marco belonged with Thatch. The two were obviously in love so Marco wouldn’t have time for Deuce outside of work. That hurt. The new feelings sprouting for the chef were also something he was trying to smother as well. He couldn’t stand to be thinking of either of them in any way after he was fixed.

But now there was Ace.

Ace was everything he’d ever wanted. From the day that they first ate that stupid fruit together, Deuce had just wanted to fall into Ace’s arms and never leave. He wanted to curl his body against Ace’s strong form. Nose pressed to Ace’s throat and breath in the scent of sea air and sand and various delicious foods he had fallen asleep in. Was it wrong to want such a free spirit when the soft moment had already been shared with Marco? Did he deserve the affection of either man? Was he bad for enjoying the love they had both bestowed on him? Maybe… Maybe he didn’t deserve anyone…

“What ya thinkin’ about, Cornflower?” Ace asked huskily as his teeth grazed Deuce’s ear before tugging gently. The soft nip of teeth against skin pulled a gasp from Deuce. He smirked as Deuce clutched at him. Before Deuce had a chance to respond, Ace sat up and started to drag Deuce up with him. He hummed appreciatively as the doctor tiredly slumped against his chest.

Deuce stared up at him. There was that mesmerizing smile once more. Eyes like dark ash just staring into Deuce’s soul. All the thought drained from Deuce’s mind as he held the gaze. His eyes fluttered as he slowly leaned up, their mouths meeting once more. Their lips caressed each other. Deuce’s hand came up to rest on Ace’s chest, fingers slowly trailing over the firm muscle and down over the curve of his ribs. His heart fluttered when he heard a pleased hum escape his love. It took a bit of effort to get his body to move but he managed to maneuver himself enough to straddle his captain’s lap.

A thrill shot through him at the sheer realization that he was here residing in Ace’s lap. He gave a lustful moan as his hips weakly rolled forward to grind himself against his best friend. God how he didn’t want the layers of sheet and Ace’s shorts to be between them!

“Always knew you’d have nice hands, Deu. Got some other nice areas too.” Ace snickered. He ended the kiss with a playful nip to Deuce’s bottom lip. He pressed their foreheads together. His hands gently pressed into the strong muscle of Deuce’s back. Fingers stroked up his love’s spine and spread out to massage his shoulder blades. Deuce’s eyes fluttered and he moaned sweetly. Their noses nuzzled together, lips brushing. Ace felt Deuce’s fingers tremble as they insistently traced and trailed down his abs.

A surprised gasp escaped Ace. Abdominal muscles twinging slightly to fight off the odd mixture of a tickle from Deuce’s fingers and the rush of arousal blooming in his loins. He whimpered pitifully when those exploring fingers stopped obediently at his belt buckle. There was a sweet tension in his lumbar region as his core heated with his building arousal. He panted raggedly before quickly stealing another kiss from Deuce.

Deuce could only laugh, delight thrumming through him as Ace hungrily kiss him. He met each brush of lips and awkward clunk of teeth against teeth. His fingers still tingled from feeling Ace’s abs flex and squirm under his touch.

“God, I want you.” Ace whined sweetly. His kisses left Deuce’s mouth and started to drag down the doctor’s throat. Deuce moaned and leaned his head back, allowing Ace better access. Ace’s tongue peeked past his lips to catch a taste of Deuce’s creamy skin. The gasp, almost a startled squeak really, that escaped Deuce only fueled Ace’s investigation of his friend. His fingers skimmed around Deuce’s ribs to the front and ended by firmly grasping Deuce’s large pecs. “I always thought you had cute tits, Deu.”

All the heat rushed to Deuce face. Why did people keep call his pecs tits? He didn’t understand! Without the edge of his mask to block the view, the full blush covering his cheeks and the bridge of his nose were on display. He whined and looked away shyly but his eyes were just rolling back a second later as he panted when Ace’s playful fingers flicked over his nipples.

Ace’s hands were perfectly textured to make Deuce’s skin tingle just right. Small scars and callouses from a life of living like a feral animal decorated Ace’s hands. The way the courser skin teased over Deuce’s smoother skin made his nerves spark with glorious sensation. A shiver passed through Deuce as he gave the ceiling a dazed smile.

“Hey, hey, come back to me, Beautiful.” Ace chuckled as he dipped his head and pressed a kiss between Deuce’s pecs. He grinned against his friend’s hot skin when he felt Deuce’s chest expand as the other man took a sharp gasp. He sucked softly on Deuce’s muscular chest as the doctor recovered enough to look down at him in embarrassed horror.

Deuce couldn’t even process what he was currently feeling. Why did Ace keep licking and sucking on his chest? And why did it feel so good?! Deuce tried to control his breath but it was just lost once more as he moaned loudly when he felt the drag of Ace’s hot tongue over his nipple, the sensation quickly followed up with a scrape of teeth that made Deuce’s spine tingle.

“What? Ya weren’t thinkin’ of keepin’ these cute tits to yerself, were ya?” Ace asked as he licked up over Deuce’s plump pec, tongue once more flicking over the perky nipple. Before Deuce could reply, Ace raised his head and pressed a quick kiss to Deuce’s lips. He gave a grunt followed by a snicker when Deuce suddenly grabbed his head and smashed their mouths together hungrily.

Lips pressed together awkward and quick as tongues played together as if they tried to unite in their connection. Hands scrabbled over each other’s body, trying to commit their lover’s form to memory. Deuce’s fingers dragged down Ace’s front, trimmed nails scraping deliciously over firm muscle. His hand stopped at Ace’s belt buckle. Trembling digits traced over the metallic A as Deuce whimpered insistently, his teeth worrying Ace’s bottom lip.

“Go ahead, Beautiful.” Ace said with a chuckle. He stole another hot kiss as his hand came down on Deuce’s ass. The delightfully firm muscle might still have been clothed in the sheet but that did little to ease the stinging impact of the spank. His mirth escaped as a snicker when the hit resulted in a sharp yelp from Deuce.

The sudden slap shouldn’t have surprised him but it still did. He glared at Ace, pulling away and pouting. The expression didn’t last long as Ace winked at him. the flirty gesture was followed up by a two-handed ass-grope that had Deuce’s hips jerking forward excitedly. Deuce raised a hand to hide his red face but they both devolved into stupid snickers as Deuce’s free hand weakly shoved at Ace’s shoulder.

“I hate you.”

“Hehe! I know that, babe!” Ace laughed loudly. The sound was roughly cut off as Deuce’s powerful hands shoved Ace so hard that his back hist the mattress. Deuce tried and failed to wink while sticking his tongue out seductively. The two started to snicker and giggle at the sheer stupidity of the action. Ace’s hands gripped Deuce’s ass hard. His hips jerked up, rutting their clothed cocks together. Ace moaned obnoxiously as he felt Deuce’s erection slide against his.

Deuce was red all the way to his ears but he desperately tried to play it off with another roll of his eyes. He gave a lame growl as his fingers scrabbled at Ace’s belt. The searing need of the drug in his system buzzed under his skin. Despite the tingling annoyance he had to admit that it was nice that he was so clear-minded for this. Well, as possibly clear-mind as logically possible with Ace’s cock rocking against his own.

His fingers fumbled with the buckle but it finally came apart. He threw his head back and gave a loud frustrated groan when he still had Ace’s zipper blocking his prize. He gritted his teeth and grabbed a handful of Ace’s crotch. Feeling the stiff heat hard against his palm made his eyes flutter. He moaned, the sound long and lustful, as he started to massage Ace through his shorts. He was rewarded with a groan from Ace as his cock twitched excitedly in Deuce’s gasp.

Deuce’s spine gave a shudder that left him grinning. He looked down at Ace and was filled with new energy fueled by lust. His tongue peeked out of his mouth and he bit it cutely. His fingers hurriedly jerked open Ace’s zipper. He gasped, eyes wide with awe as Ace’s cock stood tall and glistening.

Deuce wasn’t surprised in the least that Ace wasn’t wearing underwear.

He wanted to grab hold of it and shove it into his mouth, just swallow down the hot length. But he held off. Instead, he lifted his own hips and shoved the sheet down. He kicked it off while using his hands to drag down Ace’s shorts. His delightfully dazed lover helped by kicking them the rest of the way onto the floor. Deuce yelped as Ace bent his knees, causing Deuce to slide down to Ace’s hips. Ace grinned up at him and Deuce could feel that hot erection pressed up against his hole.

“I didn’t believe Marco about your plump ass leakin’ lube but damn was I wrong.” Ace reached up and slung an arm around Deuce’s neck. He dragged him down into a searing kiss. His free hand reached down and moved his cock so the head was pressed against Deuce’s slick-sloppy hole. “God, your slutty ass is so fuckin’ hot, Deu!”

Deuce almost felt indignant as Ace said the words. But their lips crashed together, tongues teasing against each other. A blissful moan resounds in Deuce’s chest. He suddenly remembers that this is his perfect and crass, half-wild best friend currently with his cock pressed to Deuce’s ass. Suddenly everything feels perfect. His hands cup Ace’s face as their kiss deepens. The sluttiest sound Deuce has ever heard suddenly escapes his own throat as he slams his hips down, taking Ace’s full length up his ass.

An shout drenched in ecstasy resounded in the room as Deuce’s back arched. His ass suddenly felt all too full and yet not nearly full enough. He threw his head back. Eyes rolling back, his tongue lulled out of his mouth as he gasped for air. His hands braced against Ace’s broad chest as Deuce shoved his ass down further onto Ace’s cock. His own cock dribbled pre-cum as he started to rock his hips in a circular motion, trying to get Ace’s thick cock impossibly deep. A little strangled noise got caught in his throat. He could feel the heat and pressure building deep in his core.

Ace felt floored. Oh, how it had been way too long since he’d had a hot ass engulfing his cock. His brain felt like mush. His hands fisted in the sheets as he felt that tight hole clench around his cock. His hips jerked up appreciatively as Ace let out a low moan. It took several gulps of air before he was finally unable to pull his hands away from the sheets. He grabbed Deuce’s ass hard and lifted him slightly. Ace bucked his hips up, ramming his cock hard up into Deuce’s sloppy hole. His reward came immediately, Deuce cried out as his dick twitched and a second later weak spurts of hot cum splattered across Ace’s abs.

That second of blinding white bliss left Deuce feeling dazed. His limbs suddenly felt like liquid. He slumped forward on top of Ace’s chest and murmured happily. The glorious tightness in his abdomen was gone and his body was thrumming with pleasure as he laid in his own white mess.

“Oh no, Beautiful, you do not get off that easy.” Ace said with a laugh. He kissed along Deuce’s jaw and held him close. It was difficult without pulling out but Ace managed to roll them over. He smirked and gave his lover a wink. He watched as Deuce murmured blissfully and leaned up for a kiss. Ace happily met his lips.

“T-that fel’ ‘mazin ‘, Ace.” Deuce slurred as his hands came up, fingers sinking into Ace’s wavy hair. He whined, half-hard cock still leaking against his stomach. He squirmed, ass inadvertently massaging Ace’s cock. The hot erection jerked excitedly against Deuce’s prostate, making him whine pitifully.

“Ain’t over yet, Babe.” Ace dipped his head and nuzzled his nose against Deuce’s jaw. He smiled as he felt Deuce’s lips tiredly drag kisses against his cheek and forehead. The smile shifted into a smirk as he grabbed Deuce’s legs. He claimed a quick peck to Deuce’s lips before maneuvering him just the way he wanted.

Deuce was reveling in the kiss before things changed. He groaned loudly as he suddenly found his legs hooked over Ace’s shoulders. He was thankful that he was just flexible enough to not get hurt by the new position because the new angle for the cock up his as felt amazing. His cock stirred, starting to harden the rest of the way. He panted and arched his back, trying to push his ass back against that thick cock.

“God, you look handsome all stuffed like this.” Ace breathed softly as he gazed down at Deuce. His eyes trailed over how Deuce’s beautiful blue head spread out over the white sheets and framed his lover’s face. Deuce’s beautiful eyes were still glazed from the orgasm as he panted softly. Ace shifted his weight onto one hand, the other starting to card through soft blue locks. “Gonna make you feel so good, Deu.”

Ace smirked at his lover. He braced his hands on either side of Deuce’s head. He blew him a kiss before thrusting hard into Deuce’s ass. A thrill shot through him as he was watched Deuce’s eyes cross when they rolled back. Ace’s firm hips started a rough pace of quick, shallow thrusts. He gritted his teeth, groaning as Deuce’s tight hole clench. It created a perfect drag of friction around his cock. His dick throbbed hard and his balls felt heavy each time he slammed home. He panted hard as he kept pumping his cock into the slick vice that was Deuce’s greedy hole.

Deuce felt dizzy and completely humiliated by the ridiculously compromising situation. And yet, despite himself, he couldn’t seem to care. Sweet whines were accompanied by pitiful gasps each time that he felt Ace push into him. The heat within from Ace’s presence was intoxicating. He could feel his own cock slapping against his stomach as he felt another orgasm build. He reached up and gripped Ace’s hair with both hands. He smiled dazedly as he massaged at Ace’s scalp between gently stroking through the wavy ebony locks.

Ace gripped the sheets hard and snarled. He clenched his eyes shut and started to rut into Deuce. Each thrust was rough and hard, forcing his cock as deep as it would go. He was starting to lose his rhythm with each thrust. He ground his teeth as the heat in his lower abdomen screamed at him for release. He sucked air in through clenched teeth as he forced his hips to keep snapping forward, cock purposely slamming into Deuce’s prostate. He could hear his lover’s whines for release.

“C’mon, Deu. Don’t let me down.” He panted hard as he leaned down. He pressed their foreheads together. Each of his thrusts caused their noses to rub against each other. Deuce sluggishly opened his eyes and Ace locked gazes with him. Ace moved a hand down and took hold of Deuce’s cock, making the other man whimper. Ace kissed him as sweetly as possible given how frantically their bodies were moving together. He deepened the kiss as he quickly jerked off Deuce. His hand’s movement was slicked by the cum from Deuce’s previous orgasm. As Ace’s own orgasm grew close, the squelching noise of his dick thrusting into Deuce’s over-slicked ass just became overwhelmingly obscene.

Ecstasy hit like a wave in a storm crashing down on them. Ace broke the kiss to gasp for air. He thrust in hard one last time as he pressed his face to Deuce’s sweaty throat. His deep groan upon release was drowned out by the sound of Deuce screaming his name. His mind blissed out as he felt Deuce arch up under him, coming hard into Ace’s hand.

Through the jubilant fog of afterglow, Ace found himself laying on his side. He still had one of Deuce’s legs over his shoulder as he felt lazy fingers paw at his hair. He smiled tiredly, hearing Deuce blissfully murmuring nonsense.

“Wow, Ace. That was brilliant.” Deuce slurred, dazed and happy. He leaned in towards Ace and their lips met in a lazy but passionately hunger.

Despite the smothering fever, today had been truly perfect.


End file.
